1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biodegradable, bio-based flexible packaging material that can be used in packaging food products and to a method of making the bio-based packaging material.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-layered film structures made from petroleum-based products originating from fossil fuels are often used in flexible packages where there is a need for its advantageous barrier, sealant, and graphics-capability properties. Barrier properties in one or more layers are important in order to protect the product inside the package from light, oxygen or moisture. Such a need exists, for example, for the protection of foodstuffs, which may run the risk of flavor loss, staling, or spoilage if insufficient barrier properties are present to prevent transmission of such things as light, oxygen, or moisture into the package. In addition, barrier properties also prevent undesirable leaching of the product to the outside of the bag. For example, oily foods such as potato chips have the potential for some oil to leach out into the film of the bag. The sealant properties are important in order to enable the flexible package to form an airtight or hermetic seal. Without a hermetic seal, any barrier properties provided by the film are ineffective against oxygen, moisture, or aroma transmission between the product in the package and the outside. A graphics capability is needed because it enables a consumer to quickly identify the product that he or she is seeking to purchase, allows food product manufacturers a way to label the nutritional content of the packaged food, and enables pricing information, such as bar codes to be placed on the product.
One prior art multi-layer or composite film used for packaging potato chips and like products is illustrated in FIG. 1 which is a schematic of a cross section of the multi-layer film 100 illustrating each individual substantive layer. Each of these layers functions in some way to provide the needed barrier, sealant, and graphics capability properties. For example, the graphics layer 114 is typically used for the presentation of graphics that can be reverse-printed and viewed through a transparent outer base layer 112. Like numerals are used throughout this description to describe similar or identical parts, unless otherwise indicated. The outer base layer 112 is typically oriented polypropylene (“OPP”) or polyethylene terephthalate (“PET”). A metal layer disposed upon an inner base layer 118 provides the required barrier properties. It has been found and is well-known in the prior art that by metallizing a petroleum-based polyolefin such as OPP or PET reduces the moisture and oxygen transmission through the film by approximately three orders of magnitude. Petroleum-based OPP is typically utilized for the base layers 112 118 because of its lower cost. A sealant layer 119 disposed upon the OPP layer 118 enables a hermetic seal to be formed at a temperature lower than the melt temperature of the OPP. A lower melting point sealant layer 119 is desirable because melting the metallized OPP to form a seal could have an adverse effect on the barrier properties. Typical prior art sealant layers 119 include an ethylene-propylene co-polymer and an ethylene-propylene-butene-1 ter-polymer. A glue or laminate layer 115, typically a polyethylene extrusion, is required to adhere the outer base layer 112 with the inner, product-side base layer 118. Thus, at least two base layers of petroleum-based polypropylene are typically required in a composite or multi-layered film.
Other materials used in packaging are typically petroleum-based materials such as polyester, polyolefin extrusions, adhesive laminates, and other such materials, or a layered combination of the above.
FIG. 2 demonstrates schematically the formation of material, in which the OPP layers 112, 118 of the packaging material are separately manufactured, then formed into the final material 100 on an extrusion laminator 200. The OPP layer 112 having graphics 114 previously applied by a known graphics application method such as flexographic or rotogravure is fed from roll 212 while OPP layer 118 is fed from roll 218. At the same time, resin for PE laminate layer 115 is fed into hopper 215a and through extruder 215b, where it will be heated to approximately 600° F. and extruded at die 215c as molten polyethylene 115. This molten polyethylene 115 is extruded at a rate that is congruent with the rate at which the petroleum-based OPP materials 112, 118 are fed, becoming sandwiched between these two materials. The layered material 100 then runs between chill drum 220 and nip roller 230, ensuring that it forms an even layer as it is cooled. The pressure between the laminator rollers is generally set in the range of 0.5 to 5 pounds per linear inch across the width of the material. The large chill drum 220 is made of stainless steel and is cooled to about 50-60° F., so that while the material is cooled quickly, no condensation is allowed to form. The smaller nip roller 230 is generally formed of rubber or another resilient material. Note that the layered material 100 remains in contact with the chill drum 220 for a period of time after it has passed through the rollers, to allow time for the resin to cool sufficiently. The material can then be wound into rolls (not specifically shown) for transport to the location where it will be used in packaging. Generally, it is economical to form the material as wide sheets that are then slit using thin slitter knives into the desired width as the material is rolled for shipping.
Once the material is formed and cut into desired widths, it can be loaded into a vertical form, fill, and seal machine to be used in packaging the many products that are packaged using this method. FIG. 3 shows an exemplary vertical form, fill, and seal machine that can be used to package snack foods, such as chips. This drawing is simplified, and does not show the cabinet and support structures that typically surround such a machine, but it demonstrates the working of the machine well. Packaging, film 310 is taken from a roll 312 of film and passed through tensioners 314 that keep it taut. The film then passes over a former 316, which directs the film as it forms a vertical tube around a product delivery cylinder 318. This product delivery cylinder 318 normally has either a round or a somewhat oval cross-section. As the tube of packaging material is pulled downward by drive belts 320, the edges of the film are sealed along its length by a vertical sealer 322, forming a back seal 324. The machine then applies a pair, of heat-sealing jaws 326 against the tube to form a transverse seal 328. This transverse seal 328 acts as the top seal on the bag 330 below the scaling jaws 326 and the bottom seal on the bag 332 being filled and formed above the jaws 326. After the transverse seal 328 has been formed, a cut is made across the sealed area to separate the finished bag 330 below the seal 328 from the partially completed bag 332 above the seal. The film tube is then pushed downward to draw out another package length. Before the sealing laws form each transverse seal, the product to be packaged is dropped through the product delivery cylinder 318 and is held within the tube above the transverse seal 328.
Petroleum-based prior art flexible films comprise a relatively small part of the waste produced when compared to other types of packaging. Thus, it is uneconomical to recycle because of the energy required to collect, separate, and clean the used flexible film packages. Further, because the petroleum films are environmentally stable, petroleum based films have a relatively low rate of degradation. Consequently, discarded packages that become inadvertently dislocated from intended waste streams can appear as unsightly litter for a relatively long period of time. Further, such films can survive for long periods of time in a landfill. Another disadvantage of petroleum-based films is that they are made from oil, which many consider to be a limited, non-renewable resource. Further, the price of petroleum-based films is volatile since it is tied to the price of oil. Consequently, a need exists for a biodegradable flexible film made from a renewable resource. In one embodiment, such film should be food safe and have the requisite barrier properties to store a low moisture shelf-stable food for an extended period of time without the product staling. The film should have the requisite sealable and coefficient of friction properties that enable it to be used on existing vertical form, fill, and seal machines.